Vehicles today are equipped with engines that use electro-hydraulic variable valve actuation technology that aids in controlling an engine's air intake. An engine designed with this variable valve actuation technology typically generates more horsepower and has reduced emissions and fuel consumption compared to an engine employing traditional valve actuation. The electro-hydraulic variable valve actuation technology provides increased performance and efficiency by optimizing the intake valves lifting schedules. Currently, valves in an engine employing this technology do not lift as rapidly as desired. The increased valve lifting time reduces the power and performance of the engine. Thus, there is a need to improve the lifting time of valves in engines employing electro-hydraulic variable valve actuation technology.